If She Was Here
by animehearter
Summary: Kyoko hit the wall but didn't hit it head on, instead she hit the back right of her car...how will this affect things as of now? Full summery inside please give it a chance! chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: If She Was Here

Chapter 1: She Missed the Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, shape, or form! If I did Kyoko would still be alive!

Summery: Kyoko missed hitting Kyo and hit the wall with the back of her car. She was okay but she had to go to the hospital just to get checked out. Tohru hears of the news and goes to see her. Kyoko is released from the hospital the next day! As a 'sorry' for getting her daughter so worried Kyoko decides to take Tohru on a camping trip. On Sohma property, but little do they know what awaits them there.

A/N: I dunno if she really saw Kyo in the middle of the road and missed hitting him whith killed her! Thats what I think happened though, and I'm not changing it now so I don't wanna hear any comments from the fan gallery!

Kyoko Honda was driving to work. There wasn't much traffic, that made her happy. She closed her eyes and began to hum. She opened her eyes slowing to see an orange haired boy with red eyes standing there in front of her. He looked like a deer caught by headlights.

She had apparently been humming too long because he was crossing the road and all the other cars had stopped. She gasped as she realized she was about to hit him. She couldn't bear killing that child, she had one of her own and she knew that if anything happened to her pressious Tohru she wouldn't be able to live with herself. And she also wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she took another child's life, whether it was her own child or not.

She looked and noticed she had to make a decision and fast. It was her life or his. She knew she probably wouldn't make it, there was a sturdy brick-wall afterall. She looked back at the helpless boy, she had made her decision. She swirved and as she was about to hit the wall she saw her life flash before her eyes.

She started to cry and regretted half of what she was doing but then she realized she was being selfish. Sure he was only a kid, but he had his whole life ahead of him. He could get married to the woman of his dreams. He could be happy his whole life.

"Most of my life is over," Kyoko said to herself, "The only thing I have to live for is...Tohru..."

Saying that she put her hand over her eyes and screamed. She forced the car to turn a bit more at the last minute and she heard a sudden crash. Her airbag deployed before her head hit the windshield. When it flattened back out she looked back and saw that only the back of the car was a wreck.

She sighed and let more tears slide down her cheeks, "Tohru...I live only for you." she whispered to herself.

She whipped her head around when she saw some nice lady banging on the other window.

She could barely hear the muffled voice but made it out to say, "The ambulence is on the way..."

**Tell me what you think! Oh and for those of you reading Sarina's basket the next chappie'll be up soon, do not fret! I just thought of this like two minutes before I typed it and I typed it in like ten mins! Review!**

**Oh and this chappie'll be up soon too, just remember that Kyo will pop through the roof and not reconize Kyoko but she'll remember him and she will be greatfull she saved him!**


	2. Chapter 2: Camping Trip

Title: If She Was Here

Chapter 2: Camping trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, shape, or form! If I did Kyoko would still be alive!

Summery: Kyoko missed hitting Kyo and hit the wall with the back of her car. She was okay but she had to go to the hospital just to get checked out. Tohru hears of the news and goes to see her. Kyoko is released from the hospital the next day! As a 'sorry' for getting her daughter so worried Kyoko decides to take Tohru on a camping trip. On Sohma property, but little do they know what awaits them there.

A/N: I dunno if she really saw Kyo in the middle of the road and missed hitting him whith killed her! Thats what I think happened though, and I'm not changing it now so I don't wanna hear any comments from the fan gallery!

Kyoko layed on the hospital bed. The only thing she hurt was her left wrist. She'd told the nurse to notify her daughter and to bring her here imidiatly. She didn't want her precious Tohru to worry. She got terrible fevers when she worried, and the last thing Kyoko wanted was to worry her daughter over a meesly broken wrist. She layed back and looked at the ceiling. She saw the face of the little boy in the road. She remembered him looking so afraid, so familiar. Thats it! He was the same little boy who had brought Tohru home when she'd gotten herself lost that one day! He'd given Tohru that hat, which she still had, and saved her life.

_'Well I guess it was no mistake that I met him. My debt to that boy is repayed.' _Kyoko thought.

All of a sudden her daughter came in through the open door, "Tohru!" Kyoko cried out.

"Mom! Oh mom are you okay?" Kyoko sat up and Tohru ran into her arms. She hugged her to her tightly and kissed her atop the head.

"Yes, baby! I'm fine! But hey," she pulled away from the hug to look at her daughter's face, "how about we go on a camoing trip, how's that sound?" Kyoko asked. She didn't want to tell her daughter that the real reason was because she had to sale the house in order to pay for the wall she destoyed. They'd have to live in a tent now.

"Oh! I've never been camping before! How long are we going?" Tohru asked she was very excited about camping for the first time in her life.

Kyoko sighed. She couldn't lie to Tohru, "Well actually I had to sale the house so we'll have to live in a tent. Is that okay with you?" she really didn't want to do this but hey if it kept Tohru alive why worry?

"Yes! That sounds like fun! All alone with you in a cozy tent, I'll get to be closer to you mom!" Kyoko laughed.

She was realesed from the hospital the next day. Kyoko and her daughter were walking along some woods waiting for a bit of a clearing that they could get in through. Tohru was holding the little red hat in her hands and staring at it lovingly. Kyoko noticed this and smiled. Her daughter always made her happy without even trying. It was her gift, she guessed.

"Tohru, why do you still have that hat? Its too small for you now we should throw it out!" still it was fun to tease her a bit.

"Oh no! I couldn't! That nice boy from way back when gave it to me, its a reminder of him." she blushed remembering the boy's cute face and how caring he was to help her find her way.

Kyoko held a tree limb back in order for Tohru to walk into the woods. They came across a little stream after a while and set up their tent there.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Yuki Sohma oooh aaah

Title: If She Was Here

Chapter 2: Camping trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, shape, or form! If I did Kyoko would still be alive!

Summery: Kyoko missed hitting Kyo and hit the wall with the back of her car. She was okay but she had to go to the hospital just to get checked out. Tohru hears of the news and goes to see her. Kyoko is released from the hospital the next day! As a 'sorry' for getting her daughter so worried Kyoko decides to take Tohru on a camping trip. On Sohma property, but little do they know what awaits them there.

**Yes I know its been a while but I was thinking about what to write for this next. I know it took a while for me to think but please forgive me I am a blonde well sandy blonde anyway! And yes I have my blonde moments I fall down alot! But anyway the story is here so please read!**

Kyoko walked outside the tent but stook her head back in for a moment, "Tohru are you sure you'll be able to get enogh breakfast at school?" she asked.

Tohru's head popped up from her place on the floor. She had been packing her bag for school, "Oh, yes! I'll be fine, be safe mom I love you!" she waved goodbye.

"Bye Tohru!" she called as she left. Tohru sighed happily and put her last book into her bag before stepping out of the tent. She looked down at her watch.

"Hmm," she mused, "I have some time to spare, I should take the long way so I can get to know the area a bit better." and she began to skip away. She passed by a boy leaving the woods on the way out. The boy must have noticed her because he turned around slowly.

"Hey what're you doin' out here?" (a/n: Yeah and if you haven't figured it out yet this was before Kyo could go and train!)

"I, oh, umm, umm, I live out here." she stammered.

"Really...where?" he asked crossing his arms.

Before Tohru could answer they heard footsteps behind them and a, "Kyo seeing who can leave first is not going to get you to be a member of the zodiac!" from a boy who looked a bit like a girl. He looked at Tohru and muttered, "And we're forgetting I just said that outloud."

"Tch. And you say I'm the stupid one."

"Um excuse me I don't understand." Tohru spoke up.

"Miss Honda? What are you doing out here?"

Gasp, "Yuki Sohma! Oh um I live out here." She explained yet again.

"Oh, where?" Yuki asked.

"Thats just what I asked her so shut the heck up!" the un-none, to Tohru, boy screamed.

"Oh near?" she said but it sounded like a question they just stared her down, "Okay maybe I should get going now."

Yuki just let it slide for the time being, "Well come lets walk together." he sugdested warmly.

"Yeah well bye!" the other boy said and started to walk away.

"Oh um how about you come with us?" Tohru asked shyly looking at the mossy grown.

"Well unlike some people I don't _go _to school so just _leave me the heck alone okay_?!" and he stomped away grumbling silently to himself.

_He hates me, he really hates me! _she thought sadly.

"Please forgive my cousin Miss Honda, he may be a little difficult but he'll come around." he said and they began to walk. Yuki decided to break the silence, "So you left class yesterday, what happened?"

"Oh um my mom got into a wreck. But she's fine she just hurt her wrist." she laughed slightly due to nervousness. Suddenly she tripped over a rock. Yuki turned around to catch her and...

POOF!

**ok major cliffy and I'm sure you ppl will hate my guts for it but please review!**


End file.
